1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dilatation balloon assemblies and particularly to a novel improvement in axial multi-chamber angioplasty balloon assemblies.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Heretofore various angioplasty balloon assemblies have been proposed. Examples of such assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 3,045,677 F. J. Wallace 4,994,033 Shockey, et al ______________________________________
The Wallace U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,677, discloses a balloon catheter 10 adapted for insertion into a body cavity, such as a bladder, that includes two balloon portions integral with a catheter and having a tube 25 extending over the balloon portions and cemented at opposite ends 25A and 25B to a shaft 11 of the catheter 10.
The Shockey U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,033, discloses an intravascular drug delivery dilatation catheter including an inner expander member 30 and an outer expander member 22 having micropores 28 therethrough.